The Special Day
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: -"Why is today so special?" Shane and Mitchie smiled at each other. "Many reasons." Shane replied. A day when two love ones experienced the best moments of their lives. Smitchie one-shot.


**A/N: this is a short one chappie fic. i was bored to death so i decided to write this. R&R please! tell me what you think!!!**

Mitchie woke up, smiling. She was smiling for two reasons and two reasons only. First of all, she just had the best dream ever, second of all, she can start off the best day ever by being right next to her husband, Shane.

Shane, of course, was still dead asleep. He was snoring softly and hugging Mitchie at the same time. She didn't want to wake him up because he looked so cute, but she wanted to get up. Anything could wake Shane up.

Mitchie slowly got up and Shane moved towards the other side. She sighed and walked towards her closet. She opened the closet door carefully and quietly and started looking for something to wear today. Today was a special day and Mitchie wanted everything to be perfect.

Shane groaned a few times, but he didn't wake up as Mitchie undressed. She smiled in satisfaction when she was done. All Mitchie had to do was go outside and start making breakfast.

Then the door swung open and their five year old daughter, Cassie, came running in the room like a maniac. She jumped into the bed and tackled Shane.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Cassie said, jumping up and down on Shane. Shane groaned and grabbed a pillow and covered his face. "Come on daddy!" Mitchie grabbed Cassie.

"Daddy's still sleeping baby." Mitchie whispered into her daughter's ear.

"But I wanna play with daddy!" Cassie whined.

Mitchie carried Cassie outside and closed the door. "Baby, we're going to have a fun day today."

"Really? Why?"

"Today's a very special day for mommy and daddy."

"But why?"

"It's a surprise."

"O! I like surprises! Tell me!"

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you."

"Fine. I'll wait." Mitchie laughed as Cassie put on a defeated face.

--

Eight years ago…

"I can't believe we finally have this house to our own!" Mitchie said as she carried the last box in. Shane smiled and put his hands on Mitchie's waist.

"Yup. Just me, my wonderful girlfriend, and this huge house. You know it would be pretty great to raise kids here." Shane winked. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Don't get any ideas there Shane. Just because we have our house to our own doesn't mean that we'll being doing any of that stuff."

"Why? We're old enough and we're alone." Shane said logically.

"Shane we're just twenty-one. Plus…I don't wanna." Shane sighed and kissed Mitchie's nose."Fine. If you don't want to then we won't. But if we do get married we have to. It's a rule Mitchie." Mitchie laughed and hugged Shane.

"I love you."

"I know." Mitchie laughed and playfully slapped Shane on the shoulder. Shane smiled. "I love you too."

--

Mitchie was cooking pancakes as Cassie was in the living room, watching TV. Shane came downstairs, looking sort of grumpy.

"Good morning Shaney." Mitchie said in a sing-song voice. Shane groaned. "What's wrong?" Shane rubbed his eyes.

"I'm still sleepy." Shane whined. Mitchie laughed and ruffled his hair. Shane sat down and put Mitchie on his lap. "Put me to bed mommy?" Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams, sweetie." Mitchie got up and continued making pancakes. Shane smirked and walked to the living room. He ran and swooped his daughter up. Cassie was laughing like crazy.

"Daddy! Put me down!" she said in between her laughs. Shane kissed her on the cheek.

"How is my baby doing this morning?" Shane asked Cassie.

"Well I was watching TV until you started tickling me daddy!"

"Watching TV? Shouldn't you be reading or something?" Cassie stared at her father weirdly. Then she started laughing and continued watching TV. Shane smiled and laid his daughter on his chest so they were both watching TV.

"Guys! Breakfast time!" Mitchie called from the kitchen.

"I'll race ya!" Shane said.

"You're on!" Cassie said, already taking full blast. Shane slowly jogged, making sure that Cassie will win. Mitchie laughed as Cassie zoomed into the kitchen. Shane followed right behind her. "See! I won!" Shane carried Cassie and threw her into the air lightly.

"Yup, you totally beat daddy." Mitchie said.

"Are you making fun of me?" Shane asked. Mitchie smiled innocently and shrugged. She handed them their pancakes.

"Oh! Mommy did you forget the syrup?" Cassie asked.

"Nope." Mitchie handed Cassie the small bottle of maple syrup. Cassie said her thank you quickly then started eating the pancakes as fast as her little five year old self could. Shane and Mitchie sat down and started eating.

"Daddy why is today special?" Cassie asked. Shane smiled.

"So many reasons." he replied.

--

Seven years ago…

Shane had it all planned. He was going to do it. Five years passed and he's confident about it. He was ready and he was absolutely sure that Mitchie was ready too. They're old enough and no one can disagree about it. The only thing that could possibly go wrong is if Mitchie says no.

It was 8:00 at night. Mitchie walked towards the house, coming home from the grocery store because Shane told her to get a few things. She noticed that the lights were off and was suspicious for a moment. Then she shrugged her suspicion off thinking that Shane was just taking a nap.

Mitchie opened the door. It was completely black. She opened the lights and everyone jumped out at her and yelled, "Surprise!" Mitchie laughed and smiled.

"What? Did I miss something?" Mitchie asked. Everyone was quiet and stared at Shane. Mitchie smirked at him. "Shane?" Shane nervously walked towards her.

Everyone looked at each other excitedly and all giddy. "Mitchie, how long have we've been dating?" Shane asked.

"Since high school. Like for about five years. Why?"

"Five years is pretty long right?" Mitchie shrugged.

"I guess. Why?"

"And we love each other right?" Mitchie smiled.

"Well duh." Shane got down on his knee. Mitchie's eyes widened. Her heart started thumping. _Is this what I think this is?_ She thought. Shane pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Mitchie gasped.

"Mitchie Torres…will you marry me?" Shane asked, hopefully and nervously at the same time. Mitchie started blushing uncontrollably and couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said. Everyone started cheering again. Shane smiled and got up. The two hugged then Shane slipped the ring on Mitchie's finger. He softly gave her a kiss and she smiled.

--

"So what was the reason?" Cassie asked, getting excited. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other, smiling. "Why are you smiling? Are you keeping a secret from me?"

"No baby. We're just smiling because, well today is a special day." Shane said. Mitchie looked at her wedding ring and he engagement ring.

"Absolutely special." Mitchie said softly.

"Why is it special though?!" Cassie demanded, getting frustrated. Mitchie laughed.

"Baby, we'll tell you…after breakfast." Cassie frowned and folded her arms. Mitchie and Shane laughed again.

--

Six years ago…

"Mitchie." Shane said. Mitchie was almost asleep until Shane woke her up.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"I can't sleep."

"Close your eyes and count sheep." Mitchie responded, obviously tired. Shane sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is…I want…well…" Mitchie peeked open her eyes and looked at her husband.

"Yes?" Shane sighed.

"How long have we been married?"

"A year…why?"

"Well…" Shane said, looking innocent. Mitchie widened her eyes.

"O! Well…I don't know. I mean…uh…"

"I mean you want kids right?"

"I don't know Shane. I…really don't know."

"Well I definitely want to." Mitchie smiled.

"It would be nice. And you make a great father." Shane smiled.

"So…?" Mitchie sighed and smiled at Shane. He looked at her and started kissing her.

--

Cassie quickly finished her breakfast. "Done! Now can you please tell me why today is special?" Cassie begged.

"Daddy and I aren't done eating though baby. I said when breakfast is over. You just gotta wait." Mitchie said. Cassie groaned.

"Mommy!" she whined.

"Sorry baby." Cassie turned to Shane.

"Daddy please tell me?" Cassie asked in her absolute best baby voice ever. Shane tried to fight it, but Cassie always got what she want with Shane. She was just his little girl.

"Shane" Mitchie said sternly. Shane sighed.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if we tell her-"

"Shane!" Mitchie said, surprised.

"Sorry baby, you gotta wait." Shane said.

"But daddy!" Cassie whined. Shane put his hands on her small lips.

"Shhhh. Daddy's eating." Mitchie laughed a little and Cassie let out a small smile.

--

Five and three fourths years ago…

Mitchie came home, smiling. She couldn't wait until Shane came home. Mitchie tried occupying herself with other things to prevent her from telling Shane. She had to wait until he came home.

Two long hours later, Shane finally came home. Mitchie smiled, ran towards him, and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Shane smiled.

"I could get used to that. Why don't you do this everyday?" Shane asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes but kept on smiling.

"Guess what?" she asked, excitedly. Shane put her down.

"What?" he asked.

"I said guess!"

"Babe, I don't really wanna play twenty-one questions right now." Mitchie groaned.

"Please?" Shane sighed.

"Fine. Umm, did something good happen at work today?" Mitchie shook her head no.

"Not at work." Shane, who really didn't want to do this sighed again and folded his arms.

"Okay I give up."

"Shane!"

"Hey, I said I give up." Mitchie smiled.

"Remember months ago you said that you wanted to have kids?" Shane nodded his head. "And we kept on trying for one?" he nodded his head again, smiling. "Well…I've been getting dizzy and barfed a little and I went to the doctor's today and…" Shane widened his eyes.

"Are you saying that-"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Mitchie said, jumping up and down. Shane carried Mitchie and swung her around.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Shane said. He kissed Mitchie five times. "I love you so much, did you know that?" Mitchie laughed.

--

"So you're gonna tell me now right?" Cassie asked as Mitchie and Shane were doing the dishes. They sighed. Cassie's been saying those same words for the whole entire time.

"Fine, we'll tell you" Mitchie said. She dried her hands and carried Cassie to the living room. Shane followed them.

"So what's so special about today?" Cassie asked, excited.

"Well today, years ago, lots of things happened." Shane said.

"Like what?"

"Well today's the day daddy and I moved in here eight years ago." Mitchie said.

"The day when I proposed to your mom seven years ago." Shane said.

"And the day I told daddy that we're going to be having you about five or six years ago." Mitchie said. Shane smiled.

"God, that had to be on of the best days of my life." He took Cassie and she sat on his lap. She smiled.

"Really? All on the same day?" Cassie asked, surprised. Shane and Mitchie nodded their heads. Mitchie then smiled.

"I have another announcement." Mitchie said. Shane and Cassie looked at each her.

"What is it, mommy?" Cassie asked. Mitchie smiled even more.

"Well…let's just say that you're going to have another sibling." Shane widened his eyes.

"Really?!" he said. Mitchie nodded her head. He kissed her on the cheek and Cassie hugged her.

"Well I want a baby sister" Cassie said.

"Actually I want a boy." Shane said.

"Aw, is Shaney getting tired of all the Barbie play houses?" Mitchie said laughing.

"No, that I could live with, getting dressed up by a five year old girl, I can live without." Shane said. Mitchie laughed and Shane put his arm around her shoulders. Cassie hugged her parents.

"Today _is_ a special day." Cassie said.


End file.
